


The Game Risk

by GoddessesofEverything



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Board Games, Crack, Do Not Repost this Work Anywhere Else, Do not post this work to another site, Fun, How Do I Tag, Risk: World Domination, just a funny fic I thought up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessesofEverything/pseuds/GoddessesofEverything
Summary: Edward buys a board game called Risk: World Domination.  Who plays? Who wins?





	The Game Risk

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older fanfic of mine that I wanted to publish and here it is. I wrote this just for fun because it just popped into my head after playing the game myself. 
> 
> I adore Fullmetal Alchemist and I hope this makes you laugh because that is what it's intended for.

The latest episode was shot and now everyone was bored. Even though everyone was enemies or had different sides on the show, they were a family outside the acting. Suddenly, the door is kicked down and Ed bursts in with a box under his arm. Most were used to his antics by now and ignored his entrance.

"Hey! Check this out! I bought a new board game!"

"What game did you get, Brother?" Alphonse questioned, knowing Edward would most likely bother the first person he came into contact with if he didn't ask first. 

"It's called Risk: World Domination. With all the geniuses we have I want to see who would conquer the world." 

"That's my title. I am Greed after all."

"You ended up dying by the end of the manga. You don't get a say,” Edward rebutted.  

Greed pouted. He clearly wasn't happy he'd got written off but like always he would eventually shrug it off and move on. Ed moved the game to the center table. By this time everyone was interested in the game. "So, who wants to play?" Ed asked the members of Fullmetal Alchemist. Selim Bradley poked up first at the offer. 

"We have our first player. Anyone else?" That point everyone yelled out that they wanted to play. "Alright! Alright! I can only pick four more." Ed shouted back.

"I will." 

"Me too!"

Everyone turned to the owner of the voices as they spotted Roy and Ling raising their hands eagerly.

"Two more people?" After Roy and Ling, no one was eager to play, knowing what those two can do.

"…Ok! Let's g-"

"What's going on here?" A new person joined the group as he stepped in.

"Buccaneer, you're just in time." 

"Time for what?" 

"We're playing a board game that Ed brought in," Ling answered.

"It's a board game about world domination," Ed piped up wanting to draw him in.

"A board game? For world domination? Now that's just stupid."

"Roy's playing." 

Buccaneer glares at Roy for a few moments (it was no secret outside the show that Olivier still didn't see eye to eye with Roy and by that logic Buccaneer didn't like Roy to an extent) before bellowing, "I'm in."

Five minutes later…

"IN YOUR FACE MUSTANG! I JUST CONQUERED SOUTH AMERICA! What are you going to do about it?!" 

Of course, Roy expected Buccaneer to conquer something. He just didn't expect it so soon. 

"All war is deception," was his only reply before toppling Ling's almost win in India. 

"And just what in Amestris are you spineless dogs bellowing about?" Everyone froze as a new character came in, except for Roy, of course. 

"Olivier, just in time. We're playing a board game, care to join us?" Roy offered. She glared at the board until grabbing a chair and settling herself down within the circle.

"I won't lose." 

"Oh yeah? I like to see you try," Ed interjected, now feeling more confident.

"You shouldn't underestimate this child," Selim added. She gave the group a stern glare before asking how to play. 

Edward went through the process of explaining the entire game again and then asked if they should reset the board so Olivier could join.  Everyone agreed. They reset the board.

Ten minutes later... 

"Wha…what happened?" Ed stared in disbelief. In just ten minutes of joining, Olivier had conquered more than half of Asia and captured a small portion of North America and South America. Everyone was stunned by this. 

"You should never underestimate an Armstrong. That was your mistake." Everyone started to band together to defeat Olivier. In just nine minutes, nine tense minutes, Selim had squandered his troops; Ling fell to Olivier not long after that when she cornered him in North Africa; Buccaneer teamed up with Olivier until she backstabbed him eight minutes into the alliance; Ed put up a fight before he, too, lost to Olivier in Australia; and Roy continued to calmly assess the situation. 

Another two minutes and Olivier conquered…well, just about everything. She defeated Roy on the borders of Europe and Asia. The boys were all splayed over the floor in a circle as Olivier calmly stood up with a smug expression on her face. "I warned you. You nitwits should have surrendered when you had the chance." 

"What happened?" Selim queried. 

"I don't know. I just don't know," Ling answered. 

Buccaneer was still upset at the fact she backstabbed him in the middle of the game. Roy was at a lost at how his surprise attack on Olivier failed and Riza had to gently set him down on the couch as he ran over everything that occurred during the attack. Winry and Alphonse were trying to get Edward to wake up after he fainted from Olivier's announcement of world domination. May was sucked into helping Lan Fan feed Ling so he could recover. Mrs. Bradley and the Homunculi were rubbing Selim's back in an attempt to comfort him from his defeat. 

Alex moving to congratulate his sister, "My dear Olivier, I knew you could do it!" He moved to wrap her up in a hug when she ducked under his arm and kicked him forward with a back kick to his butt. His expression was that of a wounded puppy when he lifted his head back up. 

Miles was standing off to the side of the door. Olivier approached him. "Congratulations General Armstrong. A well-earned, swift victory as always." 

"Oh please. It was an incomplete victory."

"Pardon, sir?"

"A queen would need to capture a knight to be at her side in world domination." She gave him a wink before stepping out of the room. Miles, in an uncharacteristic form, blushed at her statement. He felt the blood pour out of his nose before fainting against the wall. 

Buccaneer noticed his comrade faint and rushed to his side. "Miles! Are you alright? Wake up, buddy!" 

"Is that blood coming out his nose?"

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to scream at me about fandoms (that I might know), I'm on Tumblr:
> 
> goddessesofeverything.tumblr.com


End file.
